


Breathe on Me

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended version of SVDodecal Challenge #8 - Lex invites Clark to a club in Metropolis, Jonathan says he can't go. What does Clark do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe on Me

## Breathe on Me

by Raijahn

<http://raijahn.livejournal.com>

* * *

Breathe on Me 

I can feel the music like a secondary heartbeat. That throbbing base that pulsates underneath every song. 

My hips sway lithely to the beat. Sweat drips off my body, the heat and arousal making my skin flushed. 

Colored lights flash, reflecting off Clark's raven hair. Red, green, blue. Silky black shirt, pulled tight over defined muscles. Green eyes hot with lust, outlined in kohl to give them a cat-like tilt. Faded jeans riding low on his hips, exposing a sexy line of tanned skin below the edge of his shirt. 

My hands rest on his shoulders as we move as one. His hands grip my hips, tightening slightly every time my thigh brushes his hardening cock. 

I drag my fingers down his chest, nails catching on his nipples. I can see his quick intake of breath. I pull myself closer, tilting my head up as if for a kiss, but stop a hairsbreadth away from his lips and just breathe. I can see Clark's pupils dilate and his grip on my hips grows almost painful. I lick my lips, tongue flickering out and just barely touching his lips. I feel the moan this time. 

His hands slide up until he's holding my neck, thumbs resting along my chin. We sway there for a minute, just breathing each other in, then suddenly he pulls me in and plunges his tongue into my mouth, licking inside so forcefully I feel devoured. I fist my hands in his hair and press hard into his erection while rubbing sinuously against his thigh. The music flows through me, a increase in the pulse accompanying me as I come hard. Clark follows mere seconds later, jerking against me. 

Easing my lips from his, I drag them wetly across his jaw and up to his ear and whisper, "See? I told you my private club was more entertaining." 


End file.
